


Cooking with Poe Dameron HeadCanon

by KellyKingKake



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Multi, Star wars fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyKingKake/pseuds/KellyKingKake





	Cooking with Poe Dameron HeadCanon

Cooking with Poe Dameron Head canon

 

Poe Dameron x Reader

Words: 836

  * • Makes a competition out of it. 
  * • “Okay, [Y/N]. Let’s make a deal… well more of a competition. We have to cook at least: 
    * o One appetizer 
    * o Three Main Course meals (Enough for twenty people… each) 
    * o Two Soups
    * o Three Desserts (One Cake, One Pie, One Pudding) 
    * o One Beverage



Whoever wins will simply cook for the next two months, winner’s choice. The loser will have a… s-surprise. We’ll declare the winner when they taste which is better.” Poe stated happily.

    * • Your eyes were the size of the galaxy. “Good Vader Poe! Why so much?” You questioned curiously. “Never ask why. Ask ‘for who.” Poe smirked. “Besides, [Y/N], it seems as if you’re scared of losing.” Fixing his gaze upon you, he raised an eyebrow. You scoffed. “Oh, it’s on.” You hissed, narrowing your eyes. With that, you two were at it. 
    * • It’s like “Chopped”, you two were pushing for pots, spoons, ingredients, and room on or in the oven. 
    * • “Sounds like defeat from that side of the kitchen.” Poe yelled excitedly from the sink, draining his pasta. “Sounds like a whoose.” You playfully mocked. “[Y/N]. My feelings… they hurt.” Poe flinched. 
    * • You ended up getting too focus on finely dicing your lettuce, that you mistakenly sliced your finger open. “OW!” you winced. 
    * • Poe quickly turned from the stove, showing panic, and rushed to your side. “[Y/N]. Pumpkin.” Poe whispered worryingly. Poe wrapped your finger in a nearby towel. “Stay here.” Poe placed a kiss on your forehead as he rushed towards the bathroom.
    * • “Medical Poe, at your service!” Poe chimed. You bit the inside of your mouth to keep from laughing. Poe changed into a white lab coat, and had on blue scrubs underneath. How? Look, I have no idea myself. “Ah, what is this? Poe didn’t tell me a that beautiful lady was hurt!? Come here, let’s not wait any longer.” With a few more terrible impressions and corny flirtatious comments, Poe was finished with your finger. “Ah, the doctor said with this type of injury, in the kitchen, will not do. He asketh of you to leave the kitchen… yo- you’ve been pff laid off.” He cackled, placing a kiss on your finger. You laughed. “I love you.” You said placing a kiss on his tomato flushed cheeks. He smiled deeply. 
    * • You were already finished with your dishes, except one, but Poe gladly finished it for you. 
    * • Two hours later, the food was finished, and it was now 4:00
    * • You helped Poe pack all the food in the car, as you both quickly went upstairs to change. 
    * • You both arrived to the local orphanage. 
    * • “Poe.” You gasped looking at him, tears slowly swelling in your eyes. “Ask for who, and not why.” He sheepishly smiled, trying not to let his tears show. 
    * • A few helpers from the orphanage, helped bring the food into the back. 
    * • “Happy New Year kidos!” The kid’s eyes grew in happiness. You held back the tears and exchanged it for happiness. 
    * • Poe pulled you closer to him and kissed your forehead. Smiling, you grabbed an apron and began to serve them. 
    * • “Poe!” one of the kids ran up to him. Poe happily picked him and swung him around. “What’s up Frankie!” Poe said nibbling at his face. You looked over to Poe and blushed. Frankie laughed out. Poe put him down and ruffled his black hair. “What you’ve been up to lately?” “That’s so silly Poe, you were just here yes-.” “Hey, this cake looks delicious, doesn’t it?” Poe blurted, eyes wide. Poe looked over his shoulder towards you, but you were helping serve food. Poe let out a relived sigh. Smilingly nervously at Frankie, Poe motioned a finger over his lips. Frankie smiled. 
    * • After eating, it was time to declare a winner. “Alright kidos, with the help from Poe and [Y/N], who do you think did amazing?” One of the helper spoke. They placed a hand over your head, and the kids screamed. They placed a hand over Poe’s head, and the kids went wild. They all declared Poe the winner. You laughed and shrugged. You glimpsed over the crowd, but couldn’t find Frankie. “Poe.” You murmured. Poe flashed you a smile, and you nervously flashed one back. 
    * • “A-are you ready to hear your prize?” Poe said nervously in hunched shoulders. You saw his eyes speak panic. “Y-yes?”
    * • Poe pointed towards the crowd, and Frankie appeared, in tears, with a poster board in hand, saying: “My New Daddy wants me to have an amazing Mommy. Who else could be better to start a family, [Y/N].” You felt your soul leave your body after reading the poster. “[Y/N].” Poe said anxiously on one knee. “Will you marry me?” Tears began to fall from the both of you. “Yes.” You said hysterically. Poe placed the ring on your finger and engulfed you into a bone crushing hug. Frankie soon joined the mix, and Poe placed him on his shoulders. 
    * • Now that was quite the cooking adventure. 




End file.
